Baby sitting
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Anorther Gwevin story I whiped up. Gwen and Kevin have been dating for years now, will Kevin ask the big qestion? But first they have to complete a chalange for there future. hope you love it.
1. Birthdays

Baby sitting

Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Julie and others are Man Of Action. So lawyers stay away!

Summary: It's already been two years since Ben and the gang have defeated Diagon and Vilgax. The gang also set up a memorial for Old George, Winston and all of the knights that where lost that day with The Forever Knights. Since the world has been turned back for being Esotericas, Ben's more famous than ever well not only him but Kevin, Gwen and the world has taken a big interest in the Plummer kids. Also Kevin and Gwen have been spending more time together even without Ben or Julie.

Chapter 1

Gwen's POV: 'Wow... eigthteen today... me?, realy?'

'I just wonder where Kevin is bringing me this time?' Gwen found herself smile, but too no one because she was laying in bed.

The silence was irritating her so slipped out of bed and went down stairs, she could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. She walks in and nearly has a heart attack.

"**Happy birthday!" **screamed Kenny, Mom and Dad with huge smiles on there faces. "Ahh thanks you guys!" 'I just had to say ahh!' They all sat down and ate breakfast and started talking about collage since I just graduated about three weeks ago. But Gwen suggested that she'd wait a while.

After breakfast Gwen got dressed for her and Ben's party at beach, not in Bellwood but a isolated beach in the Caribbean because if they went in public they would be swarmed by the paparazzi.

Kevin's POV:

Kevin was waiting at the Rustbucket 3. He wasn't alone he had his Mother, Ben, Julie, Ship, Max, Verdona, Carl, Sandra, Copper, Alan, Helen, Manny, Pierce and Jimmy with him. The only ones missing was Gwen, Ken and her folks. 'Its been well over an hour she'll be here any minute, speak of the Devil here she is in her parents family car.'

When she stepped out of the car he couldn't help but smile because she looked beautiful as ever, she wore a short yellow summer dress and was obvious that she was wearing a bikini under it.

Everyone ran up to her and gave her a group hug, also shouted **Happy birthday!**

Afterwards everyone when inside the Rustbucket 3 ready to go.

'I've got to admit I was pretty excited and also the face she makes when I give her gift.' 'That reminds me.' Kevin walks up behind Gwen, grabs her gently by the waist and pulls her in for a birthday kiss.

When they pull a part Kevin whispers "Happy birthday" into her ear which causes a shiver pass along her spine.

As they were going to have one of their little make out session a loud growl came from the hatch door, "Ready yet!?" Ben snarled leaning against the wall. The couple broke apart, Kevin looked like he was ready to kill someone and Gwen's eyes were glowing pink. A beam shot from her hand and tripped Ben on to his backside, "Now we're ready" she said giggling turning back to her boyfriend. Kevin was pointing and laughing then turned to Gwen, "That was classic" still laughing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to take a seat in the jet, after she and Ben followed in after. They were taking off into the sky just after checking everything.

Chapter 2

Gwen was sitting near the window beside Kevin who was holding her hand, Max was piloting the jet so Kevin can be by Gwen's side on her birthday.

"Are you excited?" Kevin said smiling at his girlfriend who was staring out the window, she turned around and smiled back at him. "I'm very excited" she said leaning over the give him a kiss on the cheek. "Look look!" Julie screamed excitedly pointing at her window. Everyone looked out there window, "We're here! We're here!" Helen squealed jumping up and down until her fiancé Manny grabbed her gently by the shoulder and sat her down. "Sorry I think I ate too much sugar" she said giggling in embarrassment, but everyone just started laughing with her. "We can tell this party is goanna be fun" Alan said sniggering and still rolling on the floor from laughing.

"Sit down everyone we're going to land" Max said from the front seat. Everyone sat down in their seats. When the jet landed sand was flying everywhere, soon as the sand cleared the hatch door opened and the first to come out was Helen she was so excited because she never went to the beach before. Everyone rushed out after her excepted for Gwen, she was wearing high heels and everybody else was either wearing flip-flops or runners. Kevin came up behind her "Need any help ma'am" he said with his roguish charm. "I can't walk on the sand in these" she said sadly looking down at her shoes. "Maybe i'll take them off." Kevin looked at her and smiled "No need to" he said with a devilish smile on his lips, soon as he said this he scooped Gwen up into his arms and dashed to everyone who we're at the tent canopy up ahead, everyone heard a scream and turned their heads to Kevin with Gwen squealing from the surprise attack but after was giggling. After putting away the luggage's everyone went to their rented wooden huts to change into their bathing suits to go to the beach, somehow Ben and Kevin have smuggled a create full water guns and gave them to all the guys and started to spray the girls that started to scream and run into the water for cover, but Gwen got them back by casting a spell that drenched the guys in ice cold water. After swimming it got to midday everyone got changed into formal clothes for the party and sat down at the huge table under a enormous canopy with a stage and huge buffet table with one of those classic punch-bowls.

Somehow Kevin called for some catering to serve us for the evening, during dinner we did some karaoke on the stage, Ben was doing some karaoke and was singing Rock star by Nickelback until Kevin started booing. As the night went on Ken put vodka in the punch also Alan and nearly all the adults got drunk on it. "I'm on fire!" Alan started screaming in his Pyronite form. "Duck and roll! Duck and roll!" screamed Ben's Dad and Gwen's Dad. For the whole night was having fun until everyone got tired and went to bed except for Ben, Julie, Kevin, Gwen, Helen and Manny, who were cleaning up. The rest that went to bed said that they would do the rest of the cleaning in the morning, Kevin and Gwen were cleaning the stage and Manny, Helen, Julie and Ben were cleaning up the mess on the tables. "So... you two thinking about getting engaged any time soon?" Manny said pointing at Ben and Julie. Julie turned to Ben and Ben went red "Well not any time soon." He said looking at Julie. "But maybe Kevin and Gwen, cause I saw Kevin going into a jewellery store and looking at the rings." Ben whispered to them grinning. "What! When was this?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Julie said sounding annoyed. "Stop with the what, when and why." Ben said rubbing his ear. "Just tell me." "Ok well when was last week, oh and why because you will just get excited and Gwen will notice and she'll force you to tell her." Ben rubbed his arm and was staring at the ground. "No I wouldn't!" she said as she punched his arm. "Umm ... Maybe I would." She said giggling but then stopped when she heard a filmier voice from behind her, but she was not only one who hears it. "Anything wrong, I heard shouting." Gwen asked as Kevin helped her off the stage. "What did Ben do now?" Kevin said smiling, Ben shot him a glare. "Ben did nothing wrong we were just talking" Helen said shifting where she was standing. "So... what were you guys talking about that got you all jumpy about?" Gwen asked all of them. Ben, Julie, Manny and Helen exchanged looks. "Well we were asking each other who do you think will be getting engaged next." Julie said kind of blushing. Kevin walked over to the group and stood beside Gwen. She blushed from the awkwardness of what they were talking about. "Ok... well I'm going to bed; I'll see you all in the morning." She said smiling and walking towards one of the big huts. "Ok, I'll see you there in a minute babe." Kevin said smirking at her. Gwen smiled and shook her head and kept walking. Just as Kevin was going to leave Ben grabbed his arm. He turned around to face Ben "What are you doing?" He asked. "Do you have it?" Ben asked, Kevin looked at him in surprise "Have what?" Kevin said in a worried voice. "The ring idiot, can I see it?" the brunette guy asked him, but how did this guy know he has a ring? "How do you know? Are you stalking me?" Kevin said embarrassed that he got caught. "No! But I saw you buy a ring, now let me see it." Ben said looking at the bulge in his friends pocket and Helen and Manny were sniggering beside them. Kevin took out the ring from its box and showed it to them, it was a silver band with a large white diamond in the middle and two small green emeralds at the sides. "It's beautiful" Helen sighed out. "Yeah I know, the two green emeralds remind me of her eyes." Kevin said smiling at the ring. "Hey guys, what are you guys up to." The group turned around to see Copper walking towards them. "Hey, Kevin's going to purpose!" Helen shouted out in a excited tone. "What! When?!" Copper said in a surprised tone. "Again with the what, when and why!" Ben shouted in annoyance. "Wait, you forgot why Copper." Manny said. "Ok, when are you purposing and why?" Copper said in a calmer voice. "Well I don't know when, maybe at the right time" Kevin look from the ring to stare at Copper " And why that's a stupid question, because I love her and want to be with her forever." Kevin said putting the ring in its box and putting it in his pocket. "I have to go Gwen's probably waiting for me." Kevin said walking towards one of the big huts.

Chapter 3

Gwen just got out of the shower, her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was dressed in a tank top and shorts that she was going to sleep in because it was a warm night. She went over to the fridge and took out a Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub and lay on the wooden couch. She started to read one of her books that she brought with her then she heard the door of the hut close. Kevin came up from behind the couch and kisses her cheek. "Hey, sorry I took so long" He mumbled against her cheek and moving down. "It's okay." She moaned as he sucked on her pulse point on her neck. Kevin scooped her up from the couch and brought her to the king sized bed, and shut the door.

After cleaning Julie and Ben went for a walk on the beach. "Why did you tell them we won't be engaged anytime soon?, like you don't know that." Julie said looking at Ben. "Ok I'm sorry but what was I suppose to tell them." Ben said looking back at her. "Uh... Good point." She said a little embarrassed. Ben kissed her cheek "Maybe we should go back my parents might come looking for me." He said. "Okay, race you." Julie said dashing off. "Oh you're so on!" he dashed off too.

Gwen woke up in bed she felt Kevin's arm around her waist, she slowly took his arm off her and got out of bed and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. She thought it would be a good if she went for a walk to cool her down since the night was too warm for her. She through on a shorts and shirt then she was off. She walked out the door and was on the beach; she walked a couple of yards from the hut and was at the dock where the catering came on the boat. She sat down on the dock and hugged her knees closer to her chest, she started to glare at the waves. The breeze from the waves came to shore and blew a few strands of hair into her face but she quickly whipped them away. She loved the way the breeze cooled her down. She sat there thinking how Kevin thought of all of this because it was a great idea. Suddenly she felt a presence of a person behind her; suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist, embracing her in a hug. "What are you doing out here all alone?" said a filmier voice, it was Kevin he just knew how to find her. "I couldn't sleep; it's too warm in the hut." Gwen said in a tired tone, Kevin noticed that she was sleepy.

"Then we might as well sleep outside" he said with a playful smile , Gwen raised her eyebrow "We?" Kevin leaned towards her "Yes we, me and you; I'll never leave you all alone." She smiled and leaned over to his lips. He kissed her lips and turned her fully around towards him, her arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer.

Soon the kiss turned into to a make-out session that would seem to take a long time until a flash of light caught their attention. The couple turn towards where the light appeared and saw two men with a video camera pointing towards them. As soon as this happed a sudden flash of green came and a huge dinosaur thing that was about five feet tall was towering over the paparazzi. The two men started to run in fear because they probably don't want to know what's coming next to them. Next thing you know the two men run towards a speedboat and sped away. "Well they won't be coming back." Ben exclaimed as he transformed back, he and his girlfriend walked towards there hut also Gwen and Kevin stayed on the dock. They laid in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Chapter 4

It was morning; they were going to leave at 3 o'clock that would give them enough time to pack. Gwen awoke in Kevin's arms, it was still breezy out so she snuggled closer to Kevin. "Are you cold?" Said a concern voice from beside her, she turned around to see that Kevin was awake. "How long have you been awake?" Gwen asked with a blush of embarrassment from snuggling closer. "For awhile." He said tightening his grip around her as she tried to hide her blush.

"Think we should get up to have breakfast." He said smiling at her; she gave a nod as a reply. He stood up and helped her up; they walked back to their hut holding hands. When they got to the door they turn to each other, their gazes met. "Did you have fun yesterday?" Kevin asked looking into her eyes. "I did I just can't believe you came up with this" she smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. "I just want the best for my best girl and best friend" he said wrapping his arms around her petite waist and leaning down to capture a kiss from her. After they went inside, to pack up. When they were finished Gwen asked Kevin to leave their suitcases on the porch so that she can make breakfast. He left the porch when he was finished and went into the hut to eat. They ate scrambled eggs and toast. After they got dressed and went out to meet the others. Everyone was ready to leave so Kevin got the suitcases and put them in the cargo hold. They all took a seat in the jet and Max was piloting the jet again. Throughout the whole journey home everyone was talking about how much fun they had and started laughing about the time when Alan got drunk and started screaming like crazy in his Pyronite form. But there was some people missing from their seats, Gwen had noticed that Ben, Julie, Copper, Manny and Helen was missing.

She turned to Kevin who was holding her hand "Kevin where's Ben, Manny and Cooper?" she said looking at him. "I think they're in the cargo, I'll go find them" he said get up from his seat "Okay." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon he walked away to the cargo hold and she was left to sit alone.

Chapter 5

Kevin was walking to the cargo hole thinking if they were getting excited about the proposal and chatting about where he was going to purpose. When he got to the cargo hold he heard talking, he hid behind the wall and started listening. They were talking about the proposal and Gwen and Kevin. Kevin peeked in and saw Ben, Manny, Helen and Julie. Cooper was sitting in the corner pouting, you can tell he didn't like the news he got last night.

Kevin walked in casually "Hey" He said putting on a fake smile; they all turned around in surprise. The room went quiet until Ben spoke "Hey Kevin, what are you doing here?" Kevin looked from the corner to Ben "Gwen was worrying about you guys" Kevin said heading out of the cargo, the rest followed after a minute. When they got back to their seats; Kevin saw that Gwen was asleep in her seat. Kevin couldn't help but smile; sat down beside her and held her hand. She woke up but still stayed in the same position she slept in.

"Hey did you find them?" she spoke tiredly. Kevin looked at her with loving eyes "Yeah I found all of them." He said as he kissed her forehead "You should get back to sleep so that you won't be tired when we get back" Kevin said moving in his seat trying to get comfortable. "Okay." She yawned snuggling beside him and fell asleep, soon he fell asleep. "They make such a cute couple" Said Gwen's Mom hugging her husband "They do make quite a couple." He said leaned his head on hers.

An hour and fifth teen minutes later

Kevin and Gwen awoke when the jet landed with a thud, it frightened Gwen. She jumped out of her seat ran to the front of the jet to look out the window. She saw Ben's car, Kevin's car, a bus and other cars outside. Kevin ran up to her "What's wrong?" he said hugging her trying to calm her down because she started crying "I thought we were going to crash." She sobbed into his chest; he obviously knew she just woke up from a nightmare. He started patting her back and telling her "We didn't crash, we landed safely look" they both turned to the window they saw everyone with their luggage's ready to go home. After Gwen calmed down they were ready to all go home.

**Three days later**

Gwen was rummaging through her wardrobe, she had to get dressed to go on a date with Kevin which was in half an hour. She finally got dressed into a light blue cute Cocktail Ball dress, at that very moment she heard the doorbell.

Kevin's POV

He was waiting at her door thinking it was so hard to believe but it was the same place where he picked Gwen up to go to the dance four years ago; it wasn't the same door but still the same place. Suddenly the door opened and snapped him out of his daydream; his gaze flew onto to his beautiful girlfriend. "You look stunning." He breathed out while she blushed from the comment.

"Thank you Kevin." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Are you ready to go" Kevin said as Gwen let go "Yeah, where are we going anyway?" she looked at him with shimmering eyes. "Can't tell you it's a surprise" they got into his car and drove off. The drive was silent since there was no point in asking where they were going until they got there.

Chapter 6

They were at the secret fishing rock Kevin thought it would be a great place to get engaged and that Gwen hasn't been there for awhile. "Oh Kevin I can't believe you brought me here" she ran up to Kevin and hugged him "Thank you" she whispered, Kevin just smiled and looked at her holding up a picnic basket. He didn't need words to tell her that he loved her because she'd have to look into his eyes to see it. She giggled at the silly expression on his face as they set down the picnic blanket. After they had eaten they lay down together on the grass gazing at the stars. "Gwen" Kevin said taking her hand in his hand "Yeah" she said still staring at the sky. "Well I was wondering if…" he stopped because the words seemed to not come out. With his other hand patting the bulge in his pocket to check if the velvet box was still there and trying not to draw attention to it. "You were wondering if?" she asked looking in to his eyes. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but then he thought for a minute.

'Am I chickening out?' he thought. But in fact he was and was trying to ask a different question "Well I was wondering if you regret not going to Anodyne?" he asked unsure what he was saying. "No because I always remember the reason I didn't go." She said smiling at him. "And that reason is?" he asked. "The reason is because I'll miss my friends, family and you." She said snuggling up to him obvious she was tired, can't blame her it was two in the morning. "I should bring you home before your parents freak" he said wrapping an arm around her. Gwen started to laugh at what he said because her parents didn't care what time she came home at as long as she came home.

28


	2. Promise

The time they got to Gwen's house Kevin noticed her Dad waiting at the front door. Gwen saw her Dad as Kevin pulled in to the drive way. She knew that there was something wrong and got out of the car. She went up to her father. "Can I talk with Kevin?" he said looking at Kevin heading towards them.

"Sure" she said grabbing hold of Kevin's hand. "Kevin my Dad wants to talk to you" she looked up to see his eyes. "Umm... okay" He said with a scared tone as he followed her father into the house with Gwen on their tail.

Gwen was told to wait in the sitting room while Kevin and her Dad went to speak to each other in his home office. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

Kevin asked as he sat in a seat, "You and Gwen..." Gwen's father said switching on the TV. Kevin straightened up from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

The TV was on the cartoon channel but Frank changed it to the news "... Also on the beach of one of the Caribbean islands Gwevin the companions of the infamous 'Ben 10' have been spotted in a hot scene as shown in the photo.

Kevin looked at the photo of him and Gwen kissing on the dock then looked at Frank. Kevin didn't know what to say.

"Kevin I just wanted you to know that I'm happy to see you and Gwen spending time together and I just wanted to say she lucky to have someone like you."

The only thing that was on Kevin was to tell Frank that he was going purpose. Kevin took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to say "I feel relaxed that you think that but I wanted to..." Kevin pulled out the ring to show it to Frank. Frank smiled "You really want to do that son?" He asked. "Yes sir, I want to merry your daughter with your permission and I won't take no for an answer" Kevin said looking seriously at Gwen's father. Frank laughed at Kevin's confidence, "Ok ok just promise you'll take care of her." Frank said waiting to hear what Kevin had to say.

"I promise sir."


	3. Future

Gwen was in the sitting room, she took a seat on the couch. She took the remote in hand and flicked though all the channels and stopped to see what was on the news. And she saw the picture of her and Kevin on the dock. She blushed at the scene.

She changed it to another channel. Soon her mother walked in and sat beside her. "Gwen I was just wandering if you're thinking about moving out soon?" Her mother sounded sad.

Even Gwen has been thinking about moving out, having a job, living in apartment and all the hard life stuff. Gwen had enough of keeping this in the dark she has to tell her mother and father.

"Well yes I have been thinking about moving out pretty soon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I didn't want you upset or leave you without saying goodbye I didn't know what to do." Gwen said about to spill tears.

"Gwen its ok I know you want to move out and live life, but I just want you to know that when roads get tuff me and your father will be here to help you." Her mother said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mom." Gwen said spilling tears of joy; her mother pulled her into a hug.

Soon as this happened Gwen's father and Kevin walked into the living room. Kevin rushed over to his girlfriend to comfort her "What's wrong, are you ok" he said kneeling down beside her.

Gwen let go of her mother to look at her boyfriend happily. "I'm fine." She said getting up. "Well its late I better be going but I'll see you in the morning." He said. Gwen walked to the door with him "Ok what time are you going to pick me up at?" She said as Kevin opened the door "Is 10am good?" he said smirking at her "Yeah but where are we going tomorrow?" she said coming up close to him and arms wrapping around his neck. "Can't tell you it's a surprise." He said with his hands snaking around her waist "I knew you were going to say that" she giggled and pecked his cheek.

"I have to go." He said letting go "Okay" she said watching him get into his car and driving away with a smile on his face. She went inside to go to bed as well did Kevin at his own house both of them thinking of how lucky they are to have each other.

Both of them went to sleep thinking about the future.

**This chapter is for The Indian Princess, and the next chapter is coming soon! XD**


	4. Moving part 1

Gwen woke to the sound of her alarm; it was 7:30am. She turned it off and smiled, she remembered that Kevin was bringing her somewhere. She got out of bed walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a simple dress that would stand against the cold weather outside. She put it on the already made bed and went down the get breakfast; she would take a shower after.

Kevin's POV: 

Kevin woke up in his apartment; he cleaned up his apartment and painted the walls a different colour. He did this because he was going to ask Gwen to move in with him. He wanted to keep her safe from any aliens or bad guys planning something big. Ben or any plumbers haven't heard about any reports of alien actives or anyone trying to take over the world; it was suspicious and weird.

All he knew was that someone is planning something big and it's not good. He got of bed and took a shower; he did not feel like eating anything now he just wanted to bring Gwen on a date and ask her.

It was 9:30am Gwen put on her dress and put a little make-up on, she left her hair down. She was wondering where Kevin was taking her; she hoped it was something fun. She heard a knock at the front door, she went down to answer it but her mother bet her to it.

"hello Kevin" Lili said with a happy expression "Gwen will be down in a minute, you can wait in the... never mind." Kevin turned around to see Gwen; she was stunning. She wore a High Quality Peter Pan Collar Long Sleeve Dress with flats.

**Author's note:** hey I'm going on holidays; I'm going to finish this chapter when I come back.


End file.
